ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 6
For those of you who don't know, Season 6 is now done. 101: Forget You! Rex and Tank get in a fight. Now they won't forgive. What can The Gang do as Tank drops out of the gang to live on the streets of Wikitopolis? 102: To the Core The gang travel to the real Cartoon Network channel, the core of the BTFF wiki and other Cartoon Netwwork wiki's, and find that the real channel is under attack by all the villians. Can they stop the villians, get to the plane on time, and if they do, will they make it with ALL the members? 103: Plane Crash The part of the gang that made it onto the plane crash into their house, destroying it. After discovering Courage the Cowardly Dog followed them into the plane, can the gang rebuild the plane, get Courage back to Cartoon Network, and find the missing member? 104: Blah Blah Blah: The Spectacular Awesomeness Really Cool Musical That Will Blow Youre Mind The whole gang decide to repeat the first episode (the pilot), but instead, in musical form. 105: SCHOOLED When the gang have to go back to Wikitopolis High School, their school, they realise that school was worse than the last time they went to a school, in Kindergarden. 106: Attack of Shoop Da Woop, Epik Face and Upchuck Norris The gang go to the science fair, to show their project. But the evil geek, Preston Geekazoid, rises Shoop Da Woop, Epik Face and Upchuck Norris after 10000,00000 years, the gang have to save school, even how boring it can get. 107 The Most Awesome Trap Ever The gang head to the Phineas & Ferb wiki so they can build the giant trap building they built, but when they accidently get stuck, the gang have to quickly put together a plan and get out. When they get out, suddenly, a dome seperates them from eatchother, one side of the gang on one side of the building and the other side of the gang on the other side of the building, completely seperated. 108: Escape from the Awesomest Trap Ever The gang have to find away to break the wall serperating them, and then the dome itself. When they find out it's weakness is peanut butter, they have to search the whole backyard for peanut butter, and then they have to put some on the wall and the dome. 110: Inside the Internet Rex and Bink are watching funny internet videos, until they sucked in. Will they get out in time? 111: The Episode That Normally Happens Weegee challenges Rex to Kickball, again! 112: Epik Face 'n' Upchuck Norris Preston uses the 2 strongest aliens ever, Epik Face and Upchuck Norris to rule Earth. 113: Frozen The gang go to The Ice Kingdom, but The Ice King traps them in the Ice Cave. 114: Babies Jon accidently makes everyone a babies. 115: Cancelled When Weegee gets severly injured on set, he sues the creators of the show and eventually the show is cancelled. When the cancelling of the show leads to the closing of Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, the other users beg Weegee to allow the show to go back on air. 116: Roll Tide A new hero named Crimson seeks out Tank and Weegee's help when he learns that there is a trillion-dollor hit on him to whoever who kills him. 117: The Annoy Ride The Gang is angry when two guys named Squash and Stretch come crashing throughout the house. 118: The Brawl The Gang heads to SmashWikia to help the Super Smash Bros. defeat Tabuu 119: Super Smash Non-Bros After the Super Smash Bros. break up, it's up to the gang to help bring them back together. 120: Bad vs. Good Tank, Weegee, and Crimson go away for a while to a desert. However, while they're gone, the born for disaster Jon ends up setting off a bomb that turns everybody into the opposite of what they are, making the heroes villians and the villians heroes. It's up to Tank, Weegee, and Crimson to turn them back to normal. 121: The Achooplication Tank gets stuck as Ditto (with a cold) and every time he sneezes he makes another copy 122: Artificial Crimson tries to make his own Aliens and ends up with Trickster, Sledge, and ATV 123: The Mr. Edit and Watches The Gang heads back to SmashWikia to find a way to cure Tank, Omi, and Rex of Mr. Game and Watch syndrome. Category:Episode Guides Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd